The Bet That Started It All
by Chiharu Mihara
Summary: Eriol said that he can have any girl he wants in the school..so he makes a bet to prove to everybody that any girl he wants can go out with him, but his friends have to choose who it is, will this lead to love or hatred...same bet as she's all that
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Remember I don't own card captors Clamp does………yup lol once again I forgot I password so yeah I made a new account and I decided to rewrite well I might rewrite some of the things and some things might stay the same so I am going to change it a bit as in especially the grammar lol in my fanfics hehe……I was re-reading them over and then bad grammar huh? Lol well yeah so here it goes again! And I have nothing better to do this whole summer anyways so poop.

**THE BET**

Ch.1 The transfer student and the big fight

Naoko, a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, was walking with one of her

Friends to the Tomoeda Senior High cafeteria after math class.

"Tomoyo, did you see the new transfer student from England? He is so cute," Naoko burst out of nowhere, when they got to the table where they normally sit with, Sakura, Rika, and Chiharu.

"Why do you people keep talking about him like he is some kind of celebrity or something," Sakura whined annoyed, Sakura had honey hair, and emerald eyes. "This is like the 10th time you people bring him up sheesh."

"Sakura you have to admit that he is cute," Naoko exclaimed as she sat down next to Chiharu.

"Oh my god I just saw him he looks so cute," Chiharu who had light brown hair, and brown eyes said with dreamy eyes on her face.

"I know Meilin is so lucky, she gets to go out with him, be with him and do everything with him," Rika said who was all shiny, she had brownish reddish hair, and brown eyes.

"I have to admit he is cute," Tomoyo admitted looking at the boy they were talking about, who was sitting a few tables away from them.

"Sakura your boyfriend Syaron is Eriol's friend, can you please make him introduce us to him please?" Chiharu begged Sakura.

"Oh my god you people are obsessed, I am out of here," Sakura said as she got up quickly and left.

"Hmmm...now what bug bit her this time?" Naoko asked as she looked at walk out of the cafeteria.

"Tomoyo who was that guy that you said that you liked again?" Rika asked Tomoyo who was lost in lala land.

"Tomoyo?" Rika said looking at Tomoyo weird, she waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face but nothing happened. "Umm guys a little help here."

"Now what's wrong with this one?" Naoko asked as she pointed to Tomoyo.

"I have no idea," Chiharu answered her, also looking at Tomoyo with one eyebrow raised.

"Earth to Tomoyo earth to Tomoyo," Rika exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of Tomoyo, but she got nothing Tomoyo was still lost in her own little world again.

"She won't wake up, it's like she is dead or something," Naoko replied as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Do you think that she is?" Rika asked as she got pale.

"Oh my got Rika, don't be a stupid ass she is not dead you and your stupid imagination" Chiharu answered as she gave Rika a smack on the head.

"Hey don't call me stupid, I am not stupid," Rika complained.

"Well you are, you believe almost what everyone tells you!" Chiharu yelled, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the two girls arguing.

"Well its not my fault they make it sound so real," Rika answered back.

"well, you got to learn when people are actually telling the truth or when they are lying you big fatso," Chiharu said as she glared at Rika.

"I am not a fatso you poopy head," Rika said as she gave Chiharu that same glare.

"Who are you calling a poopy head, you dumb ass," Chiharu burst out.

"Now you are going to get it you asshole," Rika shouted as she was about to punch Chiharu, then someone grabbed her by the waist, the same thing for Chiharu," let go of me Yoshi," Rika shouted trying to get her boyfriend to let go of her.

"Yeah I have to teach this dumb ass a lesson Yamazaki," Chiharu shouted at her boyfriend, and started to struggle to get free.

"Come on Chiharu, you don't want to end up in the principals office AGAIN, your mom is going to get really pissed if you get suspended for fighting again," Yamazaki said dodging a punch.

"I guess you are right," Rika said as she calmed down.

"Yeah sorry Rika."

"I am sorry too Chiharu," Rika said and the two girls hugged each other "but I have a question."

"What is it?" asked Chiharu as she hugged her back.

"Why were we fighting again?" Rika asked as everyone except herself and Tomoyo who was still in lala land fell over (anime style).

Tomoyo suddenly came back to reality and saw everyone staring at Rika and Chiharu who were fighting again, she turned her head away from her friends her eyes felt on the boy she's been crushing on for the longest, she was starring at him, his lovely sapphire eyes, beautiful midnight blue hair he was just so cute she couldn't help but to fall for him but then a girl came out from behind and gave him a kiss, he had straight long black hair that was upon too lose buns and ruby red eyes

_'Oh god how I hate her' she_ thought to herself, but then she reminded herself that there was no use on getting jealous because she was nothing compared to Meilin.

Tomoyo had raven colored hair that was always on a tight bun and amethyst eyes that were hidden behind her glasses.

_'Meilin is so pretty, and me I'm just an ugly geek'_ ,tears came down her eyes and she ran towards the bathroom, her friends seeing her decided to stop the argument and go help their friend.

A/N: okay so yeah here it is hehe I will finish it eventually haha please review.


	2. Chapter 2

THE BET CHAPERT 2 BEING DUMPED AND THE BET

"What do you mean you met someone else?" Eriol asked very surprised as Meilin nodded "how can you leave me?"

"I am sorry Eriol, but things aren't working out between us, I found someone else, I realized that I didn't love you like I thought I did," Meilin answered looking at the boy in front of her.

"Meilin you can't do this to me," Eriol burst out.

"I am sorry Eriol, I just can't be with a person that I don't have feelings for anymore," Meilin replied, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him standing there like a statue.

"Tomoyo, aren't you thinking of getting a boyfriend?" Rika asked as she looked at her friend.

"Rika, why don't mind your own business, you are always getting your nose stuck where they don't call you", Chiharu said with a frown, "Tomoyo when are you getting a boyfriend?"

"Don't start with me, you fag," Rika burst out looking at Chiharu.

"Here we go again," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo as she looked at her two friends, who were about to start arguing again.

"I am not a fag, you are the one that's always getting your nose stuck where people don't call you," Chiharu argued.

"Y YOU-"

"Could you two shut up for once," Sakura interrupted Rika "everyday is the same thing with you two always fighting over a stupid reason."

"I am sorry Sakura, but she always starts everything," Rika said pointing at Chiharu, with a puppy face.

"I do not," Chiharu whined, the two girls started fighting again.

"Come on Tomoyo lets go over there," Sakura whispered to her best friend.

"What is it with those two, they are always arguing about everything," Tomoyo said she sat down on the stairs.

"I dunno, but they r suppose to be best friends, at least that's what they say," Sakura said sitting next to her. "You know I wish that spring break was longer."

"I know, especially me that I don't have a boyfriend," Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"Tomoyo, there are guys that like you in this school that would like to go out with you," Sakura said with a smile, Tomoyo sighed once again.

"Name one person that actually wants to go out with me," Tomoyo said looking at Sakura.

"Well there is mike," Sakura replied as she looked at Tomoyo.

"Mike, you mean that kid that moved here from USA?" Tomoyo asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yup that's the one," Sakura said

"Sakura, me and that kid have nothing in common," Tomoyo said

"Well you are both in the same math and history class, and besides you know English," Sakura urged. "Get to talk to him and to know him more."

"True but I don't like him," Tomoyo said. Tomoyo and Sakura stayed there talking about their spring break meanwhile on the other side of school the guys were playing basketball.

"Hey dude, I heard what happened between you and Meilin I am really sorry," Syaron said to Eriol as he patted his back.

"Nah, its ok besides, I can have any girl in this school any girl that I want," Eriol replied smiling, everyone looked at him with these weird faces. "Why are you people looking at me like that? It's true, almost every third girl in this school is talking about me if you haven't noticed."

"Ok Eriol, you are saying that you can have any girl in this school, how about we have a bet, you ask a girl out, she has to say yeah, you have to sleep with her, and turn her into prom queen." shurchiro challenged with a smile. (A/N: I that's my character so :P hehe srry back to the story)

"Deal," Eriol agreed. "So where do we go to now?"

"Woman hunting," shurchiro said as he took his backpack and started walking.

"Ok, how about that girl over there," Eriol said pointing to this girl.

"Are you kidding me that thing is gorgeous," shurchiro replied as he looked at the girl.

"Ok, I got the perfect girl," shurchiro said looking straight ahead of him and smiling.

"Who?" Eriol and Syaron asked looking around the place.

"Her," shurchiro said pointing to Tomoyo sitting on the stairs who was talking to Sakura.

"Oh no, oh no, not her man that's my girlfriend's best friend," Syaron burst out shaking his head.

"What's the matter Syaron, you afraid of your girlfriend?" shurchiro asked making a baby face.

"No," Syaron said as he walked away from them.

"Hey Sakura, lets go I'll walk you home."

"Syaron, I am talking to somebody here," Sakura said looking at him with a frown.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo," Syaron said quickly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked looking at him weird.

"Nothing, Sakura can we go?" Syaron said looking at her.

"Like I have a choice, see you tomorrow Tomoyo," Sakura said as she left with her boyfriend.

"Ok, Eriol this is where you move in," shurchiro exclaimed as he looked at Eriol.

"Wait, before we decide to do everything on Tomoyo, can we look for some other girl because I dunno, she scares me and she is a geek I can't go out with her man it will ruin my reputation," Eriol complained.

"No." shurchiro said.

"Come on please she is too geeky, look at her, look at what she wears everyday she wears weird cloths, come on please lets look for someone else," Eriol begged.

"NO!" shurchiro said. "Now go ask her out."

"Ok, ok, ok, geez, people these days, they don't appreciate anything anymore," Eriol said as he started walking towards Tomoyo who was again daydreaming about Eriol.

_'Oh, Tomoyo I don't want to let you go promise me that we will be together till the end,'_ Eriol said as he held her hands.

_'Oh, Eriol I promise I won't ever, ever let you go, my love for you will be forever,'_ Tomoyo said as Eriol's lips got closer to hers and they were lost in a little passionate kiss.

_'SO IT IS TRUE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH THIS GEEK, NERD HERE!'_ Meilin yelled. Meilin was dressed like a little devil (A/N: lol I dunno what came up to me right now that's the first thing that popped up in my mind) _'now you shall pay.'_

'_Meilin, I love Tomoyo and nothing you can do can break what I feel about her,'_ Eriol said as he hugged Tomoyo and looked at Meilin.

'_Oh yeah watch this,'_ Meilin said as she threw a hummer at Tomoyo who fell and fainted.

'_Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo,'_ Eriol said-" Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted by Eriol who was right behind her.

"Uh...what...monkey," Tomoyo said as she came back to reality.

"I am sorry, what was that?" Eriol asked with a confused face, looking at her weird.

"I...I...was...me...said...want some monkey fries?" Tomoyo asked without realizing what she just said.

"Monkey what?" Eriol asked her with a weird expression on his face.

_'Oh great Tomoyo, the guy that you like is talking to you and you say the stupidest thing'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey are you ok, cause I can come back another time," Eriol said to Tomoyo who was still in her thought, in other words lost in LALA land AGAIN or how Sakura calls it monkey land.

"Tomoyo, you ok?" Tomoyo realized that she was daydreaming again.

"I am sorry Eriol, is there anything I can do for you?" Tomoyo asked looking at him.

"Well not exactly just...well...ummm...are you doing something this Saturday?" Eriol asked Tomoyo who was looking to her side.

"No, why?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her feet.

"Well, I wanted to ask you do you want to like hang out with me or something?" Eriol asked as he gulped.

"Umm no thanks, I got to go bye," Tomoyo replied, and she left Eriol standing there like an idiot with his mouth open.

_'where did I go wrong, every girl in this school wants to go out with me and I am pretty sure that Tomoyo likes me, I can tell by the way she is always looking at me, I have to try really hard she'll be mine one way or the other'_

when Tomoyo got home, she went up to her room not paying attention to what was going on inside the mansion that she lived in, all she could think about was what happened this afternoon outside school, those things that Eriol said kept on coming back to her, _'do you want to like hang out or something,' _those words that Eriol said kept on coming back every second every minute, she couldn't think of anything else but what he had said.

_'Why did he ask me? Out of all the pretty girls that are in school why did he ask me?'_ she kept on asking herself.

_'Ugh why can't I figure this out?'_ her mind screamed, and then she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Moshi-moshi," a voice picked up at the other end of the phone.

"Sakura, it's me Tomoyo, I really need to tell you something that happened when you left," Tomoyo said.

"What happened?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Eriol asked me out today."

"Really what did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why? Didn't you say that you liked him, I mean you like him don't you? This might be your chance to be with him," Sakura said really fast on the other side of the phone.

"I dunno, I have a bad feeling about this," Tomoyo said.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled as she bumped into the door, "Tomoyo you are my best friend, but sometimes I feel like chocking you, there is a guy that you like he finally asks you out but what do you say NO!"

"Sakura chill," Tomoyo said laughing.

"This isn't funny, Tomoyo I am serious, you are lucky that I am not over there, cause I would be hitting you with a baseball bat on the head right now," Sakura said trying to sound serious but she couldn't help it but to laugh with her friend too.

"Sakura, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school," Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"Ok bye."

"Bye" Tomoyo said as she hung up the phone, Tomoyo laid down on her bed as soon as her head hit her soft pillow she fell sound asleep.

A/N: well that's the end of Ch. 2 plzzzzzzzzz reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww lol thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

THE BET CHAPTER 3 THE WALK TO SCHOOL

The next day, Tomoyo woke up by the doorbell it was 6:30 am when she checked her alarm clock.

_'who the hell comes to peoples house this early in the morning,'_ she thought as she was going down the stairs, and saw that Eriol was standing right by the front door with a bouquet of flowers.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-Chan," he said with a smile.

"What...how did you...why did you...ohayo Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said with a sweet smile on her face.

"These are for you," Eriol said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you," Tomoyo exclaimed smiling. "I'll tell Carly to put them in water."

"Hope that you don't mind that I came here this early, and without letting you know that I was coming," Eriol said. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was awake already," Tomoyo lied 'great _now you are lying, well its ok to tell a little white lie once in a while.'_

"Oh ok, you are probably wondering what I am doing here, well I thought that you might want to walk to school with me, you know so we could get to know each other better," Eriol said smiling. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah its ok I guess," Tomoyo answered as she fixed her long skirt.

"Whew, I thought that you were going to get mad or something," Eriol burst out whipping his forehead.

"Yeah, I know that you want to something from me and I am going to find out what it is," she said between her teeth.

"What was that?" Eriol asked

"Oh nothing doesn't mind me."

"Ok you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said as she got her book bag, the two of them were walking in silence none of them knew what to say.

Eriol's p.o.v

I got to get her to fall for me I have to prove to everyone that I get her to go out with me but how? She looks like she is one of those geek girls that r hard to get, but no I can't give up on her now I have to prove that I can get any girl I want anytime I want, my reputation is at stake right now, if I don't go out with her my reputation get ruined, if I do go out with her my reputation will just get ruined for just being seen with her I mean look her.

END OF P.O.V

"So, Tomoyo I wanted to ask you something, is that ok if I ask?" Eriol asked looking at her.

"Yeah sure go ahead," she replied, walking with her head looking at her feet.

"Well, umm, I wanted to know do you like me like me?" Eriol asked with a smile on his face.

"Why are you asking me that?" Tomoyo asked looking at Eriol who stopped smiling.

"well I just want to know, because you look like that kind of girl that a guy can fall for, I mean ever since I saw you I wanted to hold you in my arms, I wanted to feel your lips against mine, Tomoyo ever since I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you, its like you captured my heart or something, Tomoyo do you get the hint on what I am saying?" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo who was blushing.

"I think so, Eriol are you saying that you like me?" Tomoyo asked Eriol who nodded, Tomoyo froze right on the sidewalk like a statue that has been there for a while.

"What about Meilin?"

"Oh her, well I did have feelings for her, besides Meilin dumped me for this other guy, she said that she doesn't love me like she thought she did," Eriol answered look sad.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that," Tomoyo said getting her legs to move again.

"Yeah, well I have to move on with my life, you still didn't answer my question," Eriol said looking at her.

"Oh well...I...yes I like you," Tomoyo said looking at her feet again.

_'Bingo,'_ the little voice inside Eriol said. "So why did you say that you didn't want to hang out with me?"

"I don't know its just that you are popular and I am a big geek a nerd, that wears glasses, that wears geeky clothes, a straight A student, why would a guy like wanna go out with me, when there are all those girls in school that are perfect, that are everything a guy wants, why would you want me?" Tomoyo answered.

"Because you are the one that I like, you the one that I want, Tomoyo I can't live without you any longer," Eriol said. "I am not a bad guy, just give me a chance to prove to you that I am not like all those other guys in school that all they want from a girl is sex."

"Ok I'll give you a chance," Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"I knew that you would come around," Eriol said smiling. "Tomoyo can I kiss you?"

"Uh...ummm I don't-" she was cut off by Eriol's lips, she kissed him back they were having a great time when they got interrupted by Rika and Chiharu arguing.

"Oh my god, you are the one that's always getting in peoples business," Chiharu yelled at her friend.

"I am not, I am just trying to help them that's all," Rika defended herself.

"Well maybe you would help, if you stayed out of their business, you and your big mouth is what always gets us in trouble," Chiharu said with a face.

"Big mouth? I don't have a big mouth, you idiot, well at least I know how to choose my boyfriend very well," Rika said with an evil smile.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Chiharu asked looking at her.

"It means, that your boyfriend is an idiot, who doesn't know anything," Rika answered.

"Oh hell nah, no one insults my boyfriend like that, you think that you choose better boyfriends that I do? You choose worse than I do, that is if I actually did choose stupid boyfriends which I do not, Yamazaki is one of the kindest sweetest guy there is in this world," Chiharu yelled

"Nuh-uh, he isn't, Yoshi is," Rika said

"He is not."

"He is too."

"He is not."

"He is too, you are right he is not he is a dumb ass."

"Nuh-uh he isn't."

"Well, you know if they are going to fight about us we might as well not stop them, and enjoy hearing what they think of us," yoshi said laughing.

"SHUT-UP yoshi, this is not the time to laugh they are about to pop their eyes out, and all you can do is think about relaxing!" Yamazaki yelled at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, don't yell at me I am not the one that has the girlfriend that's always starting to fight with someone else," yoshi said.

"Don't start with me you dumb ass," Yamazaki said, the two girls stopped arguing, they stopped walking and they looked back and saw that their boyfriends were arguing.

"Umm Chiharu aren't we the ones that are suppose to be fighting?" Rika asked her friend.

"That's what I thought so too," Chiharu said laughing.

"Hey no fair we are the ones that are suppose to be fighting, not them they stole our lines," Rika said laughing, the two girls were laughing at their boyfriends, that looked like they were two girls fighting over a boy, because one of them had his hands on his hips, and the other one had his arms crossed, they were yelling at each other like they were about to cat fight, they then saw the girls laughing at them, the two girls had to hold on to each other to keep their balance because they were laughing really hard.

"Oh my god, we are turning into them and they are turning into us," Yamazaki gasped.

"I know, that's weird cause we are the ones that are suppose to be laughing, and they are the ones that are suppose to be fighting not us," yoshi said, the two girls stopped laughing and went to hug their boyfriends all four of them started laughing and they walked into the big building.

"Are they always fighting?" Eriol asked Tomoyo, both of them were looking at the four people that just went inside the school.

"Well Rika and Chiharu always do, but Yamazaki and yoshi don't, it's funny because today it's the other way around," Tomoyo replied laughing.

"Oh, well want me to walk you to class?" Eriol asked when he stopped laughing.

"Yeah sure," Tomoyo answered with a smile the two of them held hands and went into the big building, when they got inside everyone was looking at them strange like they've never seen a couple before, they were all saying something to the person next to them Tomoyo felt like screaming they were all looking at them like they were aliens or something _'why are these people staring at us its like they've never seen two people hold hands before,' _Tomoyo thought they finally got to Tomoyo's class math.

"Hey I'll wait for you here after class ok?" Eriol said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok," Tomoyo said, they gave each other a kiss, Tomoyo went inside her classroom.

Eriol was walking to his class, when he heard someone call his name, Eriol turned around and saw shuichiro walking towards him.

"Hey man sup," shuichiro said as he gave Eriol a high five.

"Nothing, I just finished walking Tomoyo to class," Eriol said with a smile on his face that said I told u so.

"Oh yeah, now all you have to do is turn her into prom queen, and sleep with her, and the prom is 3 weeks away good luck," shuichiro said and he left. Eriol was walking to his class, he was thinking on how much fun he was going to have making Tomoyo do anything he wants, _'it's going to be easy,' _he thought and he smiled as he took his seat in class.

"Pssss Tomoyo I heard about you and Eriol," Sakura said from behind her, Tomoyo turned around.

"You, did how?" Tomoyo asked her curiously.

"Well 1) Syaron is Eriol's friend and he told me, and 2) everyone is talking about it in the hall way I guess that, the subject that is going to be today is ERIOL AND TOMOYO THE NEW COUPLE IN SCHOOL," Sakura said smiling.

"Oh Sakura, you and your little titles, you are always saying a subject that might be the topic of the school every day and you end up being right, now I feel like going home cause I don't really want to hear about Eriol and I going out like we are some kind of celebrity or something," Tomoyo said not smiling, Sakura knew that she made her friend feel bad.

"Tomoyo I am sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Sakura said feeling guilty.

"Nah, its ok Sakura, I am all right anyways I have to keep on with my life," Tomoyo said bringing her smile back.

"Oh thank god you are smiling again," Sakura said returning a smile

"Perhaps Sakura and Tomoyo would like to share their little conversation with us," the teacher said as he stopped teaching and looked at the two girls.

"No that's ok," the two girls said at the same time then they giggled.

"Well then, I suggest that you stay quiet and let me teach my class, and all that chit chat you have to talk about, I am sure that it can wait till after class or during lunch," the teacher said.

"Yeah we'll be quiet," Tomoyo said turning back around and facing her teacher.

"Like I was saying," the teacher began "blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." that's all Tomoyo could hear because she went to her LALA land again she was daydreaming about Eriol and her .what they were going to do but then again….

_'Why would he pick me? Out of all the girls in school, why did it have to be me, why me although I like the fact that I am going out with him, TOMOYO! Shut-up this is serious I know that he wants something but what can it be?'_ Tomoyo thought, the bell rang it felt like a minute passed. Tomoyo walked out the door and saw Eriol waiting by the stairs.

A/N: Here is the 3rd chapter, thanks for all the reviews.

I tried to separate it. I don't know why it didn't work in the other chapters I did separate them though, I hope that it worked in this chapter, well please review thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

THE BET

CH.4 TOMOYO GETS A MAKEOVER

"Hey baby," Eriol said kissing Tomoyo, after a long passionate kiss Tomoyo finally responded.

"Hey Eriol," she replied smiling and hugging him.

"One more class to go, I have a surprise for you after school," Eriol said smiling.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"No, no, no that's a no, no it's a surprise can't tell you what it is remember? that's why they are called surprises, because the other person is not suppose to know what it is, till the day or the time the person decides to give it to them," Eriol said smiling and looking at her.

"Damn, can't you tell me and we can pretend that you never told me?" Tomoyo asked with adorable puppy eyes.

"Nope, cause I will know that you know, and that's a bad thing," Eriol said laughing.

"Aww come on don't be a poopy head," Tomoyo whined as she stopped walking.

"Let me think………still thinking……………still thinking……..NO," Eriol replied as he stopped to look at her.

"Please with cherries on top," Tomoyo begged.

"OK fine I'll tell you," Eriol sighed as he walked up to her.

"Haha, Tomoyo one, Eriol Zero," Tomoyo said in triumph.

"The surprise is………," He started to whisper in her ear then he just kissed her on the cheek and laughed.

"This isn't funny, its evil" Tomoyo said trying to sound mad.

"Call it how ever you want, but I am not telling you what it is," Eriol shrugged still laughing.

"Fine laugh all you want I am leaving," Tomoyo said turning around and started to walk away but she couldn't help but to smile a little.

"Hey wait," Eriol said as he grabbed her waist. "I am sorry but you made this funny face and I couldn't help it but to laugh, I am sorry don't be mad at me please." Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile.

_'this can be fun a little maybe I should pretend that I am mad at him for a while, nah I don't think I will manage to be mad at him'_ she thought.

"Nah, I don't think that anyone can stay mad at you with that adorable face you make," Tomoyo said she looked at Eriol and saw that he was blushing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the new couple in school," Meilin said with an attitude from behind them.

"Meilin," the two couple that was laughing said at the same time.

"Well Eriol, now that I know that you are in love with me so much, you decided to go out with a geek I see how it is, you could've replaced me with anyone else, but out of all the girls you chose her? I can't believe you, I thought that you had better taste than that," Meilin said looking at Tomoyo with a frown.

"Meilin just leave us alone ok, why don't you go back with that asshole of your boyfriend!" Eriol yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at me either, I mean come on, do you actually think that Eriol actually likes you he probably wants something from you trust me, I know Eriol and I know that he has better taste than to choose a geek like you, Tomoyo that's your name isn't it?" Meilin said laughing

"Yeah that's my name," Tomoyo said between her teeth

"Well, like I was saying I heard Eriol likes someone else and he is just going out with you to get close to that person, no offense and everything but tomaya ,tomato is that it", Meilin said messing up Tomoyo's name on purpose

"Its TOMOYO," Tomoyo said trying to get mad

"What ever, there is no need to get mad, like I was saying I heard Eriol likes someone else and you are his ticket to that someone else, he is only trying to make me jealous, no offense or anything tomato but no one I mean no one would ever go out with you, I mean look at you, the way you dress, you always have your hair like that in a bun, I mean come on not even my grandmother wears a bun anymore, you are always wearing long t-shirts and those pants they are like guy pants and every time you wear skirts to school they are always touching your feet I swear you look like a nun, and those big round glasses, u make the ugly duckling look cute," Meilin said laughing, her friends laughed with her everyone in school was around them Tomoyo couldn't take any more insults she punched Meilin and everyone gasped, Tomoyo wasn't the kind of girl that slaps when they get on her nerves, she was the kind of girl that punches like a man Meilin turned to Tomoyo and slapped her Tomoyo pulled her down to the floor and they started fighting Eriol grabbed Tomoyo and Syaron grabbed Meilin.

"Let me go no one insults me like that," Tomoyo said trying to make Eriol to let go of her.

"Oh yeah, do you think that I am scared of your geeky ass let go of me Syaron, let me show her who Meilin Li is," Meilin said yelled to let Syaron to let go of her.

"Let me at HER," Tomoyo yelled as she struggled to get free.

"Shhh, here comes the principal," Sakura said as she tried to calm Tomoyo down.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" the principal asked furious.

"Nothing I was just showing tomato the latest cheerleading moves," Meilin said. "Right?"

"Right, there is nothing really bad going on, she was just showing me something," Tomoyo replied as she got Eriol to let her go.

"Well, then everyone to class you are 30 minutes late, as for Meilin and tomato...err...I mean...Tomoyo the next time you want to show each other some cheerleading stuff, show it at the beginning or at the end of school," the principal said. "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," the two girls answered at the same time.

"Now go to class, and I hope that this doesn't happen again," the principal said and he left. Everyone went to class, half an hour passed until the bell rang, since they had missed the other half of class, class was shorter today, and it was time for everyone to go home. Tomoyo didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying the whole time she was still thinking on what Meilin said earlier before she punched her.

_'Is it true, that Eriol just wants to go out with me because he wants to get someone else, am I his ticket to get that other girl that he wants? Does he still like Meilin and not me? What am I going to do? Is Meilin lying just to get me mad so many questions and no answer? God why so me'_ Tomoyo thought.

"Hey," Eriol said interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey Eriol," Tomoyo said not looking at him nor smiling at him.

"Tomoyo, I want to tell you what Meilin said isn't true, I like you, and you are not my ticket to anything, you are not mad at me are you?" Eriol said looking at Tomoyo straight in the eye, then this feeling hit him it was a feeling that he had never felt before, not for any of the girls that he had gone out with not even Meilin the girl that he supposedly loves.

_'What is this feeling that I feel, could I be in love with Tomoyo? No this can't be I can't possibly fall for her can I? NO ERIOL SNAP OUT OF IT ,the bet is to sleep with her and to turn her into prom queen not fall in love with her and think about her 24 seven' _Eriol thought

"Eriol are you ok?" Tomoyo asked looking at him.

"Yeah, well are you ready to go?" Eriol asked smiling and taking out a hand.

"Where?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"The surprise remember?" Eriol reminded her still with his hand out.

"Oh yeah, yup I am ready", Tomoyo replied as she took his hand, they walked outside, Eriol's limo was waiting for them there they got in 40 minutes later they arrived at Eriol's house.

"Eriol, could you please tell me what the surprise is and stop making me curious," Tomoyo begged.

"Nope remember curiosity killed the cat," Eriol said as they walked inside the house. "Nakuru take Tomoyo upstairs and you know what to do."

"Yup." she responded and she took Tomoyo upstairs 2 or 3 hours passed Nakuru came downstairs

"Ahem. AND NOW PRESENTING TO YOU THE GREAT TOMOYO!" Nakuru said trying to sound like a talk shows person they all looked up the stairs. "TOMOYO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE err...I mean DOWN HERE," still nothing. "TOMOYO YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE," Nakuru said a little louder this time a new Tomoyo came down she had her waist length hair straight down, she was wearing a dark blue mini skirt, and a short light purple tank top that said perfect angel and that showed her belly button, she had very light lip gloss on, and light purple eye shadow that bought out her eyes, and she was also wearing clear contacts, Eriol's mouth was wide open he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_'Was this the Tomoyo he was going out with was this the Tomoyo that was wearing glasses and now she is wearing contacts she looks so fine,'_ Eriol said to himself.

"Well how do I look?" Tomoyo asked with a smile, there was no response Eriol was still in shock Eriol took another look at Tomoyo and he hit the floor.

"Oh my god Eriol, Nakuru get some alcohol quick," Tomoyo ordered as she got down to the floor next to her boyfriend, one minute later Nakuru came back to the room with alcohol in hand she handed the alcohol to Tomoyo.Ten seconds later Eriol woke up.

"You guys are not going to believe this I just had a dream that t..."he paused when he realized that it wasn't a dream after all Tomoyo did look good he had to admit it.

"I knew it you don't like it," Tomoyo said her smile fading.

"No, no, no Tomoyo I like it, I really do you look nice really believe me, I am telling the truth," Eriol responded.

"You sure?" Tomoyo said asked.

"Positive," Eriol said smiling he looked at Tomoyo's face, she was smiling again, and boy was he glad to see that smile again. "Nakuru I have to say you did do a great job." Eriol

"Well I always thought that I had the beauty in me," Nakuru said leaving.

"You are ashamed of the way I looked aren't you?" Tomoyo said holding back tears just the thought of it makes her want to cry.

"Tomoyo no, no I just wanted to see how you look with a different looks that's all," Eriol said trying to make things better but instead he made things worse this time Tomoyo started crying.

"You don't like it when people see us together, you never wanted to go out with me, and you never wanted anything with me did you?" Tomoyo asked sadly looking down

"Tomoyo please, don't cry if you want to you can go back to the real you, I like you both ways really, I am not ashamed of being your boyfriend in fact if I could I would go around the world saying that you are my girlfriend honestly," Eriol said whipping off tears on Tomoyo's cheek.

"You really mean that?" Tomoyo asked looking at him straight in the eyes

"Yup in fact we can go to Penguin Park right now, and I can scream aloud that you are my girlfriend," Eriol replied as he walked to the door.

"No, no that's ok but I have to admit I like this look better," Tomoyo said smiling then her smile disappeared.

"Tomoyo what's wrong?" Eriol asked holding Tomoyo's hands.

"I like this look, but tomorrow I have to go back to the old me cause, I don't have clothes to go with the new me," Tomoyo answered with a sad face.

"I'll buy clothes for you if you want?" Eriol offered smiling.

"No, Eriol you've done enough for me already," Tomoyo answered moving her hands from side to side.

"Hey, Nakuru has some clothes that don't feat her anymore, maybe she can lend them to you till tomorrow, when we go shopping, I mean if you are going," Eriol said smiling

"Eriol you are a genius," Tomoyo said giving him a kiss.

"Of course it's me," Eriol said with jokingly.

"Eriol," Tomoyo said look at him weirdly

"Yeah."

"Shut up and kiss me," Tomoyo said. Eriol did as he was told to do.

A/N: Blah I separate my scenes but when I post them it doesn't separate them grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr lol…. So anyways here is the next chappie…thanks for all the reviews…ummm I dunno how long it's gonna take me to update the next chapter cause I am going away on vacation for a while but then I'll put the rest when I come back lol. Once again thanks for the reviews. Please continue reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

THE BET

CH. 5 THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN BOYS AGAINST BOYS AND GIRLS AGAINST GIRLS

The next day, Tomoyo woke up early, Eriol was going to come and pick her up, so she wanted to be early, she did everything that Nakuru told her to do the night before, Tomoyo had to admit that she liked her new look, she laughed as she remembered the look that her mom and her maids made when they saw her new look.

"Tomoyo is that you," her mom had said with her mouth open she remembered that her mom started crying like all mothers she said, "my poor baby girl is growing up."

Tomoyo hated when her mom said those kind of mother things because she knew that when she grows she might end up like her mom, even though she tells herself that she is not, Tomoyo frowned at the thought of turning out like her mother, no offense but her mom was way too loud and the plastic kind of person, fun to be with, but embarrassing to be with in public, after all she was 17 years old pretty soon she is going to go to college.

"I wonder if I am going to see Eriol when I go to college, I wonder if we are even going to be together for that long," Tomoyo sighed, her mom came to her room.

"Honey your boyfriend is downstairs," her mom Sonomi who had brown hair and amethyst eye said as she sat on her daughter's bed.

"Thanks mom I'll be right down," Tomoyo yelled from the bathroom.

"Ok."

"Oh and mom."

"Yes sweetie."

"Please don't start crying again in front of Eriol."

"I'll try," Sonomi said leaving the room sniffing. Tomoyo looked again in the mirror, she was wearing black low cut, tight fitting pants with flower designs going down her right leg and a baby blue top that covers her breast, and it cut down in the middle of the shirt it looked like an open jacked except its a shirt and you can see through the rest it only covered the her breast, Tomoyo went downstairs to meet Eriol.

"Hey you look...great," Eriol said not knowing what to say.

"Thanks Eriol," Tomoyo replied smiling.

"Can I kiss you?" Eriol asked now knowing what to say.

"Why are you asking me that when you usually kiss me whenever you want?" Tomoyo asked confused

"I dunno," he gulped, "can I?"

"I guess so," Tomoyo said smiling again, Eriol pulled her and he kissed her, Tomoyo was lost in the kiss when her mom interrupted them and reminded them that they were going to be late for school so they left for school. When they got to school he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, then Sakura came storming towards them.

"Eriol how could you? I thought that you were going out with Tomoyo," she furiously yelled, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and burst out laughing," what's so funny?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sakura it's me Tomoyo your best friend you know," she said still laughing.

"TOMOYO!" she yelled in disbelief and several heads turned to their direction everyone's jaws dropped, no one could believe that the goddess could be the geeky girl from yesterday.

"Tomoyo is that you?" Rika asked looking at her friend really closely.

"Of course it's her you dumbass, how many Tomoyo's do you see in this world that look like our Tomoyo!" Chiharu said smacking Rika on the head.

"Don't start with me you stupid ass," Rika said looking at Chiharu evilly.

"You are the one that started, you know that it's Tomoyo but you had to ask a stupid question like that sometimes I feel like feeding you to the sharks," Chiharu growled looking at her best friend.

"Alright you two SHUT-UP," Naoko said the two girls stayed quiet, "wow Tomoyo you look great."

"Thank you Naoko," Tomoyo said laughing.

"Tomoyo why did you change your look?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well it was Eriol that changed me, he took me to his house and Nakuru made a makeover on me and today Eriol is taking me to the mall to shop for clothes," Tomoyo answered with a smile.

"Oh can I come, can I come, can I come, can I come, please, please, please, please," Rika and Chiharu begged that same time

"I dunno what you think Eriol," Tomoyo said looking at Eriol.

"Well they do fight a lot and they might break something," Eriol said trying to sound like a grown up.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please," the two girls begged like five year olds.

"I have an idea why don't we all go, that way we can keep an eye on this two right here," Naoko suggested.

"Fine with me," Tomoyo and Eriol replied as they looked at Chiharu and Rika.

"So Sakura are you coming too?" Tomoyo asked.

"If Syaron goes then I'll go," Sakura answered as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Oh my god Sakura do you have to be with Syaron every 24 seven?" Rika asked looking at her friend.

"Rika keep your nose away from where they don't call you," Chiharu said smacking her on the head again.

"So Syaron what do you say you coming?" Eriol said looking at his friend everyone looked at him.

"Ok fine I'll go" he answered then a girl with black straight hair and ruby eyes came to their direction.

"You are kidding me right this can't be that stupid ugly geek from yesterday," she said as she looked at Tomoyo who was trying to calm herself so she wouldn't punch Meilin, at seeing this Eriol stepped in between the two girls.

"Meilin go away and leave my girlfriend alone ok? go back to you sorry excuse for a boyfriend and leave me and Tomoyo alone," he said in a cold tone before Meilin could reply he put his arm on Tomoyo's shoulder and walked towards her first period.

"Don't pay attention to Meilin she's just jealous because you look a thousand times better than her," he said in his sweet voice

"Thanks, but I have to go now class starts in 5 minutes," she said and gave him a smile, he pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss.

"Ok, I'll meet you in your outside your history class so we can go to lunch," he said and he gave her another kiss then left.

"Dude is you falling for the Diadouji girl?" his friend asked.

"No way am I just doing this for the bet you know that," he said not looking at his friend

"Yeah but you look like your falling for her," his friend replied

"No, I am just trying to make it look real," he lied, the truth was that he was starting to fall for her, _'stop thinking like that you are just doing this because of a bet'_ he told himself

"Tomoyo can I ask you a favor?" Eriol asked during lunch.

"Yeah sure," she answered looking at him

"Well you I am running for king on the prom and I was wondering if you could run for queen, because Meilin is running and I do not want to share a dance with her," he said as he gave her a kiss before she could answer.

"Well if you want me to I will, but just because of you ok?" she said sweetly then they heard someone arguing they turned around to see Rika and Chiharu fighting again.

"Do they ever stop?" Eriol asked his head resting on hers.

"Nope they never do," she responded with a sigh.

"No yoshi is way cutter than that dumbass Yamazaki," Rika said putting her hands on her hips.

"You did not just call my boyfriend a dumbass, and besides that position is already occupied by your boyfriend," she said crossing her arms.

"No yoshi is way better than Yamazaki," Rika said

"No he isn't, Yamazaki is better than any boy in the whole school," Chiharu said almost throwing herself on Rika.

"you know you are both wrong Eriol is the cutest boyfriend," Tomoyo said butting in to the conversation.

"No he isn't," Rika shouted.

"He is too," Tomoyo yelled.

"No Yamazaki is," Chiharu said.

"I am sorry to disappoint all of you but you are all wrong, Syaron is the best one," Sakura said.

"Shut up sakura, he is not, Eriol is," Tomoyo said with her hands on her tiny waits.

"NO HE ISN'T!" Sakura, Rika and Chiharu all shouted at the same time. While the four girls were practically killing each other their boyfriends were laughing their butts out.

"Oh man this is better than any other fight they ever had," yoshi said holding on to the wall so he wouldn't fall down.

"Yeah, but you all know that Chiharu is right, right?" Yamasaki said.

"What are you talking about Yamasaki? Tomoyo is the one that's right," Eriol said turning serious again.

"No Rika is right," yoshi complained.

"You are all wrong sakura is the one that's right," Syaron said turning to his friends.

"Rika."

"Chiharu."

"Sakura."

"Tomoyo."

(Girls side)

"Yoshi."

"Yamasaki."

"Syaron."

"Eriol."

"No way, my boyfriend is the cutest, smartest, one of all!" Rika screamed.

"No way Syaron is the best," Sakura shouted.

"Don't convince yourself sakura, Yamasaki is the best one," chiharu said to her 'friend'

"I am sorry to disappoint all of you but Eriol is the best," Tomoyo said.

(Boys side)

"You guys are dumbasses can't you see that Tomoyo is the best one," Eriol shouted

"Yeah right Eriol you all know that Rika is the best," Yoshi said.

"SHUT-UP YOSHI," all three boys said at the same time, and then they looked at their girlfriends and saw that they had started fighting, I mean latterly fighting they were slapping each other and everything so they stopped their argument and ran towards their girlfriends.

"Syaron let me go, I have to teach these humans a lesson," sakura yelled at her boyfriend.

"Yeah yoshi these sluts need to learn a lesson," Rika yelled at her boyfriend who was holding her by the waist.

"Eriol they were asking for it now let me go," Tomoyo yelled.

"No way Tomoyo look at you, you already have cuts all over your face," he said before kissing her so she would calm down. After all four girls calmed down, they all left angry at each other, each boyfriend went with their girlfriends trying to convince them to forgive their friend, and they all stayed mad at each for the whole weekend.

A/N: ok lol I decided to update the next two chapters before I leave lol but Ch. 7 and the rest will be updated anytime after July 27 promise lol. Thanks for the reviews… please continue reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

THE BET CH 6. FORGIVE AND FORGET

The four girls have been mad at each other for the whole weekend, they haven't talked or looked at each other, and their boyfriends have been trying to get them to forgive each other, when the four girls got school they all saw each other.

"Umm excuse me but I was here first," Tomoyo said to Rika who was going to take a sit at the table they usually sit.

"Uh I don't think so Tomoyo. Yoshi and I were here first," Rika said taking a sit.

"Move out of my seat," Tomoyo yelled.

"There are more seats than that one you know," Sakura said.

"I don't give. I want this one," Tomoyo said.

"Well too bad, live with it, no matter how much you yell Rika's not going to give up that seat," Chiharu said.

"SHUT-UP I always sit on this seat," Tomoyo growled.

"Ok, ok the guys and I was thinking," Syaron said

"Syaron nobody asked for your opinion here," Tomoyo and Rika said at the same time.

"Don't yell at him," sakura defended her boyfriend.

"Its ok sakura, anyways the guys and I have been thinking that..." Syaron stopped and looked at Yoshi.

"We were thinking that, if you four don't start talking to each other then we won't talk to you either," Yoshi finished.

"BUT WHY?" the four girls asked at the same time in surprise.

"Because we are the reason that you started fighting," Eriol answered and the four boys left.

"You know, I think that they are right we are mad at each other over a stupid reason," Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"You are right Tomoyo am sorry guys," sakura said to her friends.

"I am sorry too," Tomoyo said.

"Me too."

"Me three," Rika said and they all gave each other a hug.

"Now what?" Chiharu said

"Now we go tell the guys that we are sorry," sakura said to her friends.

"Ok let's go," Tomoyo said, the girls went where their boyfriends were sitting at the other table.

"Guys we want to talk to you guys," Rika said

"We are listening," Yamazaki said, as they all looked at them.

"Umm we are sorry, you guys are right we are being stupid fighting, over nothing that it is not that important," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Yeah, we really are sorry, do you forgive us?" Naoko said

"On one condition," Yoshi said looking from one girl to the other.

"And what's that?" Tomoyo asked

"We all get a kiss," Syaron said smiling

"I knew that was coming," sakura said rolling her eyes, all four girls gave their boyfriends a kiss after the Kissing was over everyone in the cafeteria clapped and cheered.

"I have a question though," Rika said scratching her head.

"What is it?" they all said at the same time.

"Can you please tell me why we were fighting and why we were mad at each other?" she asked everyone fell (anime stile).

"Oh god what else is new," they all said at the same time and they started laughing.

"What? I am serious why were we fighting?" Rika asked.

"Sweetie that doesn't matter now," Yoshi said and gave her a kiss.

"Hey guys, the prom is in two weeks what is everyone's plan after the prom or graduation?" Rika asked

"Well me and Iyahiko are planning on getting married after graduation," Naoko said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"GETTING MARRIED!" Sakura, Rika, and Tomoyo yelled at the same time spitting out their drinks on their boyfriends.

"Gee people its just must a marriage not a murder," Iyahiko said looking at everybody.

"Naoko I think that you should think this over I mean after graduation you are going to turn 18 years old," Rika said to her friend.

"And your point is?" Naoko asked.

"Her point is that you are too young," Tomoyo explained.

"EXACTLY," Rika screamed as she slummed her ass on the floor everyone in the small restaurant looked at them, the boys had already left the table that the girls were sitting at, to another one because they were embarrassed by them.

"NAOKO, marriage is a very serious think, you can't get married before you finish college at least wait till you finish collage and start a job and you have some money saved in the bank," sakura inquired her.

"But that's going to take years," Naoko whined.

"So, at least you are going to have something to support your family with," Tomoyo said looking at him.

"Look, we are not trying to get you out of marring Iyahiko, he is a great guy and you've been going out since 7th grade I think that you two are meant for each other but you just can't get married without have any money," chiharu demanded as she looked at her friend.

(Boys side)

"What's wrong with getting married after graduation?" Iyahiko asked his friends.

"I have nooo idea, all I know is that they are women, and women make small things sound like it's a big deal," Yoshi said shaking his head

"Yup that's what women do alright," Eriol admitted taking a drink of his coke.

"We do something that is wrong, and it's not the big either but what do you hear, you did that wrong, why are you always doing things like that?" Syaron said laughing

"Yup, when they do something wrong and we tell them that its wrong they get pissed off at us we do something wrong they go on and on and on how we were wrong," Yamasaki sighed

"We can't live with them and we can't kill them either," Syaron said the boys laughed at what their friend had just said.

"You are right Syaron," Eriol said laughing.

" Like my uncle use to say the end of a fight is the beginning of a new one, how women always bring what happened in the past," Syaron said his friends kept on laughing.

"Oh and you forget your anniversary you get the couch for a month," Syaron said shaking his head.

"That is so true man," Eriol agreed laughing.

"Yup," they all said at the same time as they all drank their sodas.

(Girls side)

"Naoko if he really loves you he will wait for you till the end," Rika said and the girls looked at Rika.

"Rika I never knew that you had a mushy part inside of you," Chiharu said pretending that she was about to faint.

"SHUT-UP" Rika said laughing

"Hey it's true I didn't," chiharu said in her normal voice they all looked at each other and started laughing.

A/N: Blah lol okay here is the 6th chapter okay on Monday I'll post the 7th chapter lol I decided to do that lol I am weird I know so yeah so hope u like it please review.. Thanks. Once again thanks for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

THE BET

CH. 7 THE END OF THE BET AND RUNNING AWAY

Tomoyo was in her closet looking for what to wear to the prom, that was only 2 days away she couldn't find anything to wear, then the door opened and Eriol came in to her room and saw that she didn't have that smile that she always has on her beautiful face instead she had look that she always put when she is concentrating.

"Tomoyo love what's wrong?" Eriol asked going up to her.

"Oh hi Eriol, well the prom is in two days and I don't have anything to wear, I can't order a dress now because it takes at least a week to get here," she answered him as she sat down on her bed.

"That's not going to happen," Eriol said as he walked in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked confused as she looked at him.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo sweet thing there are lots of stores in Tomoeda and malls," Eriol replied shaking his head.

"Uhh... What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo asked confused and she scratched her head as if she was saying what in the world in this boy talking about.

"TOMOYO," Eriol said laughing.

"What? Explain it will you," Tomoyo said looking at him

"What I mean is we go to the mall and buy you a dress," Eriol said smiling

"Ooh then why didn't you say so," Tomoyo said smiling again.

"I was giving you a hint only you didn't get it," he said laughing as he pulled her out of her house, down the stairs and to his car, when they got to the mall they went to almost all of the stores in mall but they couldn't find anything that Tomoyo liked, they finally got to the last store in the mall and Tomoyo saw the most beautiful dress that she has ever seen in her life, it was light blue, it was a tank top form and it was open so it let show her bellybutton, then it rejoined a little under the bellybutton it was tight, then it let a little lose at the bottom it, also had a beautiful sapphire necklace and earrings, it also had a pair of gloves that reached her elbow and light blue high heeled open toe sandals that had a small sapphire flower on the center holding all the straps of the sandals.

"Ooh I want that dress," he said running to the dress before someone took it, after all it was the last dress in the store then her face fell again.

"OH NO," she screamed

"What is it?" Eriol said running up to her with the dress.

"I forgot my credit card at home," she said, Eriol put one eyebrow up.

"Damn woman, you get me worried over nothing important," he said trying to sound serious

"But now I can't buy the dress," she said looking at the dress and pointing at it.

"Look I'll buy it for you, on one condition," he said looking at her

"What's that?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"You have to pay me back," he replied as he took out his wallet.

"Ok," she said smiling again, Eriol took out his credit card out and paid for the dress, after getting something to eat in one of the mall's restaurant they went back to Tomoyo's house they went to hang out in her room like they normally do.

"So are you going to try the dress on so I can see how you look?" he asked as he looked away from the TV.

"Nope, you'll have to wait till Friday to see", she said

"Damn," Eriol said a little disappointed, he then walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips, she responded back, they were kissing for a long time then Eriol pulled away and locked the door and took of his shirt and Tomoyo started to explore the new part of his chest, after a few more kisses they found themselves heading to Tomoyo's bed, Tomoyo tore off her braid that she had.

"Tomoyo are you sure this is what you want, please tell me before I lose control of myself," Eriol said in between kisses

"If it makes you happy, it's what I want," she responded then she lost herself in his kisses (A/N: I am not going to go into details you should know what happened lol). Eriol woke up the next morning wondering if everything that had happened was just a dream, then he saw Tomoyo's angelic face resting on his chest, he smiled and started to gently pass his hand on her soft cheek Tomoyo moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Tomoyo," he said with a smile.

"Good morning lover boy" she also said with a smile.

"Oh yeah I have to pay you back for my dress," she said trying to get up, but Eriol pulled her back and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry about it you already did," he said with a mischievous smile playing on his lips, Tomoyo blushed then rested her head on his shoulder once again.

"We better get up, school starts in one hour," she said pointing to her watch she got up and went to the shower

"You better get home and change," she said before entering the bathroom.

"Ok, but I'll be back to pick you up in half an hour ok?" he said as he got up and gave her a kiss and then left, she took a shower and went down stairs, she was wearing a purple tank top and a jean skirt that reached about two inches above her knees and a purple pair of flip-flops she was barely done with her orange juice when the door bell rang she grabbed her book bag and ran towards the door.

"Ohayo-tenchi," Eriol said as she opened the door.

"Ohayo Eriol, we better go or we'll be late," she said as she closed the door to her mansion and gave him a kiss, when they got to school all day long people were saying that they were going to vote for them for queen and king.

It was Friday evening and they didn't have school that day, so sakura and Tomoyo spent almost all day getting ready for the prom, Sakura was at Tomoyo's they were running around the room like maniacs.

when they came down their boyfriends jaw dropped, sakura was wearing a salmon dress that had spaghetti stripes, it was very tight on the top and lose on the bottom, she had on a pair of matching necklace and earrings that had emeralds that matched her eyes, she had on light pink lipstick and light salmon eye shadow, her hair was in an elegant bun that was being held by little pearl pins. Tomoyo was wearing the dress that she had bought 2 days ago, and her hair was twisted up and held by pins and the rest of her hair was down.

"Wow you look great Tomoyo," Eriol said as he slipped the bracelet of flower on her writs (A/N: ok I forgot what u call those flowers that the guys are suppose to give the girls when they go to prom well I forgot lol)

"You too sakura" Syaron said checking out his girlfriend.

AT THE PROM

"And the king is well no surprise Eriol Hiiragizawa," said the principal.

Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand "I'll be waiting for you up there," her whispered in her ear then he made his way towards the stage.

"And the queen is, and this is the closest votes of Tomoeda's high history, our queen is Tomoyo Diadouji," the whole room was filled with applauses and cheers as Tomoyo saw Meilin cry in disbelieve, Tomoyo smiled and made her way towards the stage after they were crowned and everything else they began to dance.

"Eriol," she suddenly said.

"What is it Tomoyo?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I just wanted to tell you something," she finally said meeting his eyes.

"I love you Eriol," she said in a whisper, Eriol was shocked but then he realized what he really felt for her.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear, Tomoyo's heart skipped a bit when she heard those words, he leaned towards her and kissed her passionately when they broke apart the song ended and applauses filled the room once again after a while someone touched Eriol's shoulder.

"Shuichiro!" Eriol said in surprise.

"Eriol I have to congratulate you, you won the bet after all," he said kind of loud.

"What bet Shuichiro?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Our dear Eriol here said that he could have any girl in this school, we made a bet that he had to go out with a girl sleep with her and turn her into prom queen and you were the one that we chose," he said with a grin on his face.

"Eriol is this true?" Tomoyo asked with tears running down her cheeks

"Yes, but I meant it when I said that I love you, Tomoyo I am sorry I made that stupid bet before I got to know you, I really love you," Eriol said tears falling from his eyes.

"How do I know that you are not lying right now? I thought that you really loved me, how dumb was I?" she said in a cold voice even tears were still running down her porcelain like cheeks.

"I don't ever want to see your face again," she yelled then she punched him right on the face and she ran out of the room.

"Tomoyo wait!" Eriol yelled he buried his face in his hands then Sakura, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu, appeared in front of him.

"How could you Eriol?" sakura said coldly.

"She loved you," Rika shouted it went on throughout the night he got slapped several times but he knew that he deserved it.

The next day when Eriol woke up he went to Tomoyo's house.

"She is not here Mr. Hiiragizawa, and even if she was I don't think she would want to see you," Sonomi said coldly

"Daidouji-sama where is she?" he asked hopefully.

"Ask Sakura, now get out of my property," she said as she closed the gates.

(Sakura's house)

"What do you want?" sakura asked when she opened the door.

"Sakura please I just want to ask you on thing," he pleaded

"What," she said in the same cold tone.

"Where did Tomoyo go? Please tell me please," he begged even harder.

"She left for somewhere in the United States or something like that," she said with tears coming down her eyes.

"NO she can't, NO Tomoyo," he said as he dropped to his knees crying.

"Eriol you loved her didn't you? I mean really love," she said in a kinder tone.

"Yes, but now she is gone and I'll never see her again, Sakura please tell me where she is," he begged.

"Eriol I truly don't know, not even her own mother knows," she said as she hugged him

"NO TOMOYO," he cried.

A/N: okay yup I know I said I was going to update it on Monday but ummm I am leaving tomorrow so yeah lol I even have to agree the last two chapters were boring lol so yeah this is the last time I update, next time I update will be after July 27, oh yeah I did get the bet place from "she's all that" but the story is different just the bet part is kind of the same lol…so yeah please review thanks for reading and the other reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE BET THAT STARTED IT ALL**

CH. 8 HOME AGAIN

A/N: well now I am going to update… and ummm yeah too bad bout the review thingy! Grrr and I really hope that it will actually split the scenes like I always do but it never works GRRR

Tomoyo Sighed as she remembered her horrible past in high school, she sat down on her queen sized bed, which had a baby bluish cover, she looked out the window of her long island home, she was staring at her back yard, she looked to her left and looked at the red and white roses, they she looked to the right where there was white lilies, she looked in the middle at the cherry blossoms which reminded her of home and her best friend Sakura, she hasn't see her or anybody from Tomoeda in seven long years, she was planning on going back sometime this week so she could get started on planning Sakura's wedding like she promised her when they last talked on the phone. She tucked her raven hair behind her ear and looked down at the sketch book she was scribbling her dresses on for her job and for Sakura's bride's maid dresses, she got up and went downstairs in her light purple robe.

"Good morning Tomoyo," a lady in her mid fifties with white hair in a bun said as Tomoyo sat down on the chair she normally sat on every morning.

"Good morning Nana" She replied as she drank her juice.

"Hello Tomoyo," a little seven year old boy said as he looked at Tomoyo, Mathew who has straight hair, with same dark blue highlights and midnight blue eyes that went perfectly with its porcelain like skin, and he was also VERY energetic.

"Mathew I am your mother," Tomoyo said as she stared at the little boy in front of her.

"So," He answered in a shrug.

"So that mean you should have more respect and call her mom, because she can take you out of this world the same way she brought into this world," a nine year old girl, who had raven hair and emerald eyes said as she looked at her brother.

"I'd say more like she is a smarty mouth," Nana exclaimed smiling.

"I heard that, but I forgive you," the little girl said pointing at Nana.

"Melanie you are a doo doo head." Mathew said annoyed.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not times infinity, times one million and the universe," Melanie said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Is it just me or do they sometimes act like they are not related?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at nana.

"Well, I am just going to sit here and pretend like I understand everything she says," Nana said as she scratched her head.

"You do that, and I am going to go and get ready for work, David said there is someone important I have to meet and is going to give us millions," Tomoyo said as she got up and walked upstairs.

"Mr. Hiragiizawa, I am really glad that you chose our company to do those designs for you," David a tall brown headed guy with light brown eyes, who was wearing a black business suit, said as he shook the guy's hand.

"Just show me that you deserve this job David," Eriol Hiragiizawa said with a smile.

"Well I have the right person for the job and I know that she is not going to disappoint you, she should be here any minute now," David replied as he served some coffee in a mug.

"Good idea, I just have to go and make a phone call real fast I'll be right back," Eriol said as he got up from the comfy lather couch and walked towards the door.

"Hey Tomoyo I have something for you," a blonde lady in her late twenties who occupied the secretary's desk in front of the office said as Tomoyo was about to open the door to the office, Tomoyo turned around and walked to the desk a few inches always from the door, Eriol came out just seconds after and walked towards the elevator.

"Hannah, I don't have time, David is going to kill me, I am already late," Tomoyo prodded her friend as she looked at her.

"I know, I know, look," Hannah said as she took out a magazine and handed it to Tomoyo, "This is the hot guy I was talking to you about."

"The second richest man in the world, Eriol Hiragiizawa has donated money to one of the refugee camps in Africa, and some say that he is planning on building a home for those that have nothing, and he is giving people with no jobs a job in his factory," Tomoyo read out loud, "Wow, he is actually generous and thinks about others," Tomoyo said silently.

"What?"

"Nothing, you know, I think is the ugliest man in the world," Tomoyo replied as she stuck her finger in her finger, pretending like she was about to puke, and handed the newspaper back to Hannah, "Now I have to go before I die."

"But-Buh…" Hannah started but it was too late, Tomoyo had already entered the office.

"David," Tomoyo said as she walked in.

"You are late," David replied as he pointed at his watch.

"I know, but I have a perfectly good excuse for it too," Tomoyo assured him as she smiled.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" David asked laughing.

"The guy at Star buck gave me the wrong order and he wouldn't change it, he was such a jerk," Tomoyo answered smiling.

"Pathetic," David said laughing.

"You still Love me, so don't start with me," Tomoyo exclaimed.

"TOMOYO, my friend we are going to keep getting richer and richer, I just got us a great deal," David burst out happily.

"Uh…Mr. rich guy, your deal is going to have to wait, because my best friend is getting married and I am planning everything, so I am going to be away fro three months or so, and these things take a lot of t-" Tomoyo started but was interrupted by David.

"Tomoyo, this is a deal we can't turn down," David whined.

"And I am going to Japan so great day," Tomoyo replied as she got up.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, THIS IS A GREAT DEAL!" David shouted really loud.

"Of course I heard you," Tomoyo said as she looked at him smiling.

"And?" David asked as he made a puppy face.

"And I am going to Japan," Tomoyo said as she walked towards the door.

"You can't do this, what am I suppose to tell this guy?" David Complained.

"Tell him to wait three months," Tomoyo shrugged.

"And if he says no," David gasped.

"Work you magic David you know how to handle these things," Tomoyo replied as she smiled, she walked out of the office and towards Hannah's desk to ask her something, just as Eriol was getting out of the elevator and walked towards the office.

"David bad news, I have to go on away a friend of mine is getting married, and I was wondering if this could wait three months or so," Eriol said as he looked at David.

"Um there is no problem Mr. Hiragiizawa," David replied.

"Great, I'll call you when I get back," Eriol said as he left.

"Mummy, Mummy I can't find...what's my doggie's name again?" Mathew asked as he walked into his mom's room.

"Rex," Tomoyo said laughing at her four year old son.

"Ooh I knew that," Mathew said going back outsides Tomoyo's room.

"Anyway mummy, mummy I can't find Rex anywhere," he said running to Tomoyo's room again.

"Honey he is probably outside," Tomoyo told him sweetly.

"Ooh," he said with a big O on his mouth, and then there was a big pause.

"Mummy, why are you packing?"

"I told you a hundred times, honey we are going to Japan," Tomoyo said laughing.

"Ooh," Mathew said trying to get on his mother's bed

"What's Japan?" Tomoyo fell (anime stile)

"Honey Japan is the country that mommy is from," she said folding a shirt.

"Ooh," Mathew said "what's a country?"

"Honey go pack your things" Tomoyo replied laughing.

"Ok," he said leaving her room, five minutes later he came back "mummy, what am I suppose to pack?"

"Anything" she answered.

"Oh ok," he said going back to his room, but just in case Tomoyo followed him, "Oh Rex there you are," Mathew said putting the Crocker Spaniel puppy in his suit case.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked surprised as she walked up to her son and took the puppy out of the suitcase.

"You said I can pack anything," he answered with an adorable baby face, Tomoyo just stared at him and started laughing.

"Mom, I am not going," Melanie said as she walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I am not going to Japan I am staying here," Melanie replied as she sat on her brother's bed.

"Um, no you are going, even if I have to drag you over there you are going," Tomoyo demanded.

"Fine," Melanie replied as she rolled her eyes and walked to her room and started packing.

Sakura was excited she was at the airport, with Sonomi Tomoyo's mom waiting for Tomoyo to come, it has been seven years since they've seen each other, Tomoyo's plane came four minutes later Sakura noticed a raven haired woman come out of gate C.

"THERE SHE IS," sakura shouted as she started to wave and to jump up and down, Tomoyo saw a honey haired woman next to a woman with brown hair waving and jumping at her.

"SAKURA, MOM!" she said as she ran up to them.

"Tomoyo, it's been a long time," sakura said crying as she hugged her best friend.

"I know," Tomoyo answered hugging her friend back.

"Tomoyo," Sonomi said crying as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom," Tomoyo said crying and hugging her mom.

"Women always crying over anything," Mathew said popping out of nowhere and shaking his head.

"WHO IS THAT?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Mummy, who is that?" Mathew asked.

"Hey I asked first," sakura whined as she looked at the little boy.

"So she is my mummy," Mathew said, when Sonomi heard this she fainted Tomoyo got down and held her mom before she hit the ground, and taking some alcohol that she kept in he bag for emergency, and put it on her mom's nose, Sonomi woke up she was in shock that she couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry, sakura, I'll explain everything on the way home," Tomoyo said When they got to the car Mathew and sakura were arguing over who gets to sit on the window.

"I am getting the window," Mathew said.

"Oh no you, don't I am getting the window," sakura said looking down at Mathew who was looking up at her.

"Nope, me getting the window," Mathew said.

"Why do you have to get the window?" sakura complained.

"Because I am small, and I am cuter," Mathew said "why do you have to get the window?"

"Because I am big and I can" sakura said.

"Well I have an idea, none of you are getting the window I am," Tomoyo said getting in the car the two people that were arguing looked at Tomoyo with puppy eyes.

"Hey wait a minute, I can still sit by the window I ca sit on my mummy's lap," Mathew said happy and getting on his mom's lap.

"I wanted the window," sakura mumbled folding her arms.

"Okay, this, this is just pathetic fighting over who gets a window, come on people I have things to do," Melanie burst out as she got in the car.

"Sakura there is another window over there," Tomoyo said pointing to the other window.

"Oh yeah I knew that," Sakura said, sticking her tongue at Mathew, all the way home Tomoyo explained to her mom and sakura everything

When they got to Sakura's house sakura and Mathew were arguing once again "No you get the milk and I get the soda," Mathew said trying to get the soda from sakura.

"No you have the milk and I have the soda besides I think that's too much sugar gets you hyper" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"You big fat meanie," Mathew said also sticking out his tongue.

"I am not a meanie, you are" sakura said.

"NO I am not, I am very cute and adorable, and you are an ugly kajin," Mathew said.

"Don't call me that," sakura whined as she looked at him.

"Sakura please don't tell me that you are having an argument with a seven year old" Syaron said as sakura sat on the chair.

"But he started it," sakura said pointing at the small boy.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Sakura please stop it and who is he anyways?" Syaron asked pointing to the small boy.

"Me Mathew, Mathew," Mathew said proudly pointing to himself.

"Hey, you are the dude from the picture in my mom's room," he said pointing to Syaron.

"Mathew it's not polite to point," Tomoyo said to her son.

"Sowie mummy" he said looking down.

"MOMMY!" yelled Syaron

"You better sit down Syaron it's a LONG story" sakura said to her fiancé.

"Mom, can we go to the fair?" Melanie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Honey not now maybe later," Tomoyo answered as she looked at her daughter.

"Okay wait I understand about him where he came from, but where does she get the mom from?" Sakura asked as she pointed at the nine year old girl.

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Tomoyo said as she sipped some of her coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: well here is the chapter after a long time since I updated it.**

**THE BET CH. 9 THE MEETING AT THE AMUSMENT PARK**

"Ok so your name is Syaron, can I call you uncle Syaron?" Mathew said looking so innocent.

"I guess so," Syaron said shrugging.

"Ok uncle Syaron," Mathew said smiling.

"Hey sakura have you seen-who is that little brat?" Touya asked pointing at Mathew.

"Me Mathew," again he said proudly.

"Are you a brother of kajin?" Mathew asked.

"Hey I think that this kid and I are going to get along just fine," Toya replied smiling.

"Why do you say that brother of Miss Kajin?" Mathew asked looking up at Touya.

"See, at last I find someone who shares those same things as me," Toya said laughing.

"Uncle Touya can you give me a glass of juice pleace" Mathew said.

"How come you don't call me aunt sakura?" sakura asked.

"Because you are a kajin," Mathew answered sticking his tongue at her.

"I definitely love this kid," Touya said giving him a glass of juice, "and by the way who are his parents anyways I want to adopt him."

"That's my mummy" Mathew said pointing to Tomoyo

"WHAT!" Toya said surprised.

"Long story," Mathew answered so that his mom didn't have to say anything.

"You are hot," Melanie said looking up at Touya.

"What?" Touya said blushing as he looked at the little girl in front of him, "Well I am the good looking one in the family so I can't complain."

"Touya!" Sakura yelled at her brother.

"I mean- I am too old for you kid," Touya said with a big grin on his face.

"Melanie you don't say that to people," Tomoyo said raising her voice a little.

"Sorry," Melanie said sitting back down.

"Oh ok see you guys later," Touya said as he started walking towards the door.

"Wait, I want to come too," Mathew begged as he looked at the tall guy in front of her.

"Ok just because I like you, you can come with me," Touya said smiling.

"Bye uncle Syaron, bye kajin, by mummy," he said leaving with Touya

"Wait Mathew you can't go," Tomoyo said grabbing the little kid.

"Why not" Mathew asked disappointed.

"Because we ware going to the amusement park remember?" Tomoyo reminded him.

"Oh yeah sorry uncle Touya but I want to go to the amusement park with mummy," Mathew said going back to his seat.

"That's ok we can hang out later," Touya replied leaving.

(------------------)

One hour later they went to the amusement park they went on a lot of rides.

"Hey guys I have to go home and do some things for work," Syaron said.

"Ok I'll see you later," sakura said and gave him a kiss.

"So Naoko and Iyahiko got married huh?" Tomoyo asked as they walked around the amusement park.

"Yup and Rika and Yoshi are engaged and so are Chiharu and Yamazaki," sakura filled her friend in on what was happening.

"Wow have there been any more fights between them two?" she asked curiously.

"Did you have to ask?" sakura asked as she started to laugh.

"Sakura I have to go to the car real quick can you take care of Mathew and Melanie for five minutes?" Tomoyo asked.

"What-why-what-but-ok," sakura said smiling at her friend.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said smiling and leaving the other direction.

"Ok Mathew now it's only you and..." sakura stopped when she saw that Mathew was running _'oh god what did I do to deserve this'_ she said to herself

"MATHEW GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!" she yelled running after him, Mathew kept on running and running until he bumped into someone and fell.

"I am so sorry are you ok big guy?" the man said as he kneeled down to look at the little boy on the floor

"I think so," Mathew answered rubbing his head.

"Oh that's good," the man said smiling.

"You look familiar," they both said at the same time.

"Hey I know, you are the guy from the other side of the mirror," Mathew said with a finger on his chin, "except you look taller and older and you hair is lighter and-"

"Ok, ok, ok I get your point," the man said, he was handsome he had nice sapphire eyes behind framed glasses, and midnight blue hair.

"MATHEW YOU LITTLE MONSTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," Sakura said as she ran up to them.

"Ahhh, the kajin is trying to eat me," Mathew said running behind the man he was talking to.

"Argh, get over here you worm," sakura said as she tried to grab him.

"Sakura?" the man said to sakura.

"Eriol!" sakura exclaimed "when did you get back?"

"Yesterday," Eriol said, Eriol had gone to England after a week Tomoyo left to New York he couldn't stand being the same place that he had spent happy moments with Tomoyo.

"Oh," sakura said grabbing Mathew.

"So who is the little kid?" he asked.

"Oh he is-"

"I am Mathew," he said struggling to get sakura to let him go.

"Oh Mathew where are you from?" Eriol asked him.

"I forgot, I'll ask mummy later" Mathew said.

"Sakura, I am bored," Melanie who was walking slowly from behind sakura said as she finally caught up.

"Well, Melanie do you want to go and ride some more rides?" Sakura asked her as held on to Syaoran.

"No thank you, I just want to go home I don't think I feel good," Melanie answered, "hey who's the hot guy?"

"I am Eriol," Eriol answered blushing and laughing at the same time.

"Melanie I thought you were nine years old?" Sakura asked confused.

"I am," The little girl answered.

"Then why do you act older?"

"Because I have the brains of an older person," Melanie answered with a smile.

"Well I have to go, I will see you later to talk to you about your wedding," Eriol said hugging his old friend.

(------------------)

"There you are I was looking for you two everywhere," Tomoyo said coming from behind them.

"Mummy can you tell this kajin to let me go?" Mathew said still trying to get free from Sakura.

"Tomoyo this is the last time I am taking care of this brat, I can swear that he is just like his father," sakura said putting the little kid on the floor.

"But mummy," Mathew said.

"Mom can we go home now?" Melanie asked politely.

"Yeah, sure honey," Tomoyo answered.

"So are we going to see Mr. Mirror dude again?" Mathew asked Sakura as they walked to the car.

"Mr. Mirror dude?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Oh he is just talking about E-everyone in the fun house," Sakura said smiling and stuttering but I guess Tomoyo didn't seem to notice.

"Oh."

"Yeah but man that guy was H-O-T," Melanie said as he jumped up and down.

"Okay, Tomoyo you better tell me where she came from, because she doesn't act like you at all," Sakura said staring at the little girl. Tomoyo just laughing and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah sorry it took me a long time to update been kinda busy so here I go updating 

**CH. 10 ONCE AGAIN FACE TO FACE**

Tomoyo and Sakura were in the kitchen talking after they got back from the amusement park,

"Tomoyo seriously where did Melanie come from," Sakura insisted on that same subject.

"Sakura are you ever going to get tired of asking me that?" Tomoyo asked as she laughed at her friend who was trying to figure out the answer.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Syaoran asked as he walked into the room.

"Sakura keeps bugging me about where Melanie came from," Tomoyo answered laughing hysterically.

"This isn't funny I am serious I want to know, cause she looks nothing like you," Sakura said scratching her head for ideas.

"You do know she is not going to let this go until she figures it out right?" Syaoran assured Tomoyo as they both looked at Sakura pace around the room.

"Oh I know and I plan on enjoying on every moment she suffers trying to figure it out," Tomoyo said smiling evilly.

"I have come up with a conclusion," Sakura burst out as she sat down on a chair.

"This should be interesting," Tomoyo said laughing as she joined Syaoran who was looking at Sakura with a smile.

"Laugh all you want but you'll be surprised at the fact that I actually figured it out," Sakura said proudly.

"When are you going to get the answer cause I am waiting," Syaoran said taping his foot.

"Oh yeah, you my friend Tomoyo had another guy," Sakura explained.

"Oh really," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Yeah, but this one was way before Eriol because see Mathew is younger than Melanie so you must of gotten involved with someone else before Eriol, you got pregnant and when you had that baby you sent her off to America so that no one knew about her because you were still in high school, and then after the whole Eriol thing you went away to America to be unitied with your daughter and your son who was born there... but the cruel thing about this whole this is that you never even told me about the other one or Melanie and you called me your best friend. HOW RUDE." Sakura explained her theory to both people in the room. Tomoyo burst out laughing at what she has heard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Sakura that's not what happened, you are way off from the actual story," Tomoyo said still laughing Syaoran joined Tomoyo in her Laughter.

"Sakura I have to admit you have a wild imagination but it might be a little too wild," He said laughing.

"Laugh all you want but I'll figure it out some day," Sakura said pointing a finger at both of them.

"I am sleepy I am going to go upstairs and take a little nap," Tomoyo said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Sakura we have a big problemo," Syaoran said with a worried look on his face.

"You are pregnant?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Why would I be pregnant?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't worry we'll both take care of it," Sakura said.

"Sakura I am a guy, guys don't get pregnant," Syaoran said looking at her weirdly.

"That's what they want us to think," Sakura said in a whisper.

"ANYWAYS...my problem Eriol is in town and I kinda sorta forgot that Tomoyo was here so I kinda sorta invited him for dinner," Syaoran said really fast.

"Syaoran that's funny I think I heard you word if I could've sworn you said Eriol is coming over for dinner," Sakura said laughing as she looked at her fiancé, "you are not smiling, you can say you got punkd now, Syaoran sweetie, honey please tell me you are joking."

"I would, but I would be lying," Syaoran responded as he looked at Sakura's smile disappear.

"When Tomoyo finds out you are so dead," Sakura said, "This is going to be an interesting night." Sakura said as the doorbell rang and Syaoran got up to answer it.

"Don't remind me," Syaoran said from the other room.

"Hey Syaoran," Eriol said with a smile.

"Hey Eriol come in come in," Syaoran said as he let Eriol in.

"Hey Eriol dinner will be ready shortly so make your self at home," Sakura said as came into the living room to drag Syaoran along with her into the kitchen.

"Hey why do I have to go in there," Syaoran whined.

"Because I need help with the cooking," Sakura said smiling.

--

Tomoyo couldn't sleep so she deiced to go downstairs to see if Sakura needed help with anything, as she Tomoyo went down the stairs she heard Mathew laughing in the living so she decided to go see what was so funny.

"Hey Mathew who are you talking t-" Tomoyo paused after she saw who was right in front of her, "Oh no."

"Tomoyo?" Eriol exclaimed surprised

"No actually I am not Tomoyo I am her twin sister," Tomoyo answered sarcastically.

"I was waiting for the day that we would meet again and have the time to talk," Eriol said as he got up and looked at her.

"Funny isn't it I wasn't, come on Mathew let's go wash up for dinner," Tomoyo said as she looked at her son.

"Okay mommy," Mathew said as he got up and started walking upstairs.

"Tomoyo you still hate me?" Eriol asked as he walked closer to her.

"Don't like, hate, despise, detest, who really cares right," Tomoyo replied as she turned to walk away but Eriol grabbed her by the arm.

"Tomoyo please talk to me, let me explain," Eriol pleaded.

"Explain what, I don't want to talk to you, please let go of me," Tomoyo said coldly.

"Tomoyo I love you," Eriol said as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"There is nothing I can do about that now is there Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo replied as she looked away and simply just walked away.

--

**I'll update later…I know it's kinda short but I am tired thanks for the reviews**


End file.
